Brantvivor: Cliche Clash
|theme= Free-For-Stereotypes |brantsteele= Fiji |simulation= Cliché Clash |previousseason= |nextseason= }} Brantvivor: Cliché Clash is the thirty-fourth season of the second generation Brantvivor Series, which was simulated on November 18, 2018 with the Survivor: Fiji brantsteele. It ended with Mean Girl Trinity defeating Emotional Black Woman and Librarian at the Final Tribal Council in a 4-3-2 vote. At the Reunion, Social Justice Triad won Fan Favorite. Production The theme for this season was announced to be Free-For-Stereotypes. Members had to pick two different identity stereotypes. They could pick anything they want, so long as their picks were nameless unknown figures. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'WoW Player' Davey | | rowspan=6 | rowspan=9 | 1st Voted Out Episode 1 | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Angry Customer' Julian | | 2nd Voted Out Episode 2 | 8 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Gay BB Player' Sam | | 3rd Voted Out Episode 3 | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Internet Commenter' Shawn | | 4th Voted Out Episode 4 | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Rich Kid' NJ | | 5th Voted Out Episode 5 | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Emo Teenager' NJ | | 6th Voted Out Episode 6 | 9 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:110px;"|'POC Woman Pre-Juror' Sam | | | 7th Voted Out Episode 7 | 16 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'BIG MOVEZ Gamebot' Zach | | | 8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Episode 8 | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Overused Meme' Alex | | | nowrap| 9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Episode 9 | 8 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Jeff's Male Nerd Crushes' Mana | | | rowspan=10 | 10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Episode 10 | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Social Justice Triad' Joe | | | 11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Episode 11 | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Cliche Hoe' Zach | | | 12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Episode 12 | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Overhyped YouTuber' Alex | | | 13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Episode 13 | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'First Drag Queen' Joe | | | Eliminated 7th Jury Member Episode 14 | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Female Trump Supporter' Davey | | | 14th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Episode 15 | 10 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Posh Briton' Andrea | | | 15th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Episode 15 | 3 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Librarian' Andrea | | | Third Place | 11 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Emotional Black Woman' Shawn | | | Runner-Up | 7 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Mean Girl Trinity' Mana | | | Sole Survivor | 4 |} The Game Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Stereo originally won the immunity challenge, but they chose to give up immunity in order to keep their luxurious camp. The tribe was divided into two groups of five, with only the losing group attending tribal council. Following a second tie after a re-vote, the castaways were forced to pick rocks to decide who would go home. The players who tied were safe from this rock picking. Librarian played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 3 votes against her did not count. Voting Table } WoW}} | colspan=2 Customer}} | Gay}} | Commenter}} | Rich}} | colspan=2 Emo}} | POC}} | Gamebot}} | Meme}} | Nerd}} | Social}} | Hoe}} | YouTuber}} | colspan=3 Drag}} | Trump}} | Briton}} | Librarian}} | Emotional}} | Mean}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 5-4 | 4-4 | 4-2 | 6-3 | 5-3 | 4-2-1 | 4-4 | 5-1 | 5-1 | 5-1 | 3-1-1 | 3-2 | 6-3 | 5-3 | 4-3 | 3-3 | 2-2 | No Vote | 2-0 | 3-1 | colspan="3"| 4-3-2 |- | | align="left"| Mean Girl Trinity | | colspan="2"| — | | — | — | | | | | | | | | | | | — | | ! colspan="3" rowspan="3"| Jury Vote |- | | align="left"| Emotional Black Woman | | colspan="2"| — | | — | — | | | | | | | | | | | | — | | |- | | align="left"| Librarian | | colspan="2"| — | | — | — | | | | | | | | | | | | — | | |- | | align="left"| Posh Briton | — | colspan=2 | — | | | colspan="2"| — | — | — | — | — | | | | | | — | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Female Trump Supporter | | colspan="2"| — | | — | — | | | — | — | — | — | | | | | | — | | colspan=1 | | | |- | | align="left"| First Drag Queen | | colspan="2"| — | | — | — | | | | | | — | | | | | | | colspan=2 | | | |- | | align="left"| Overhyped YouTuber | — | | | — | | | colspan="2"| — | — | — | — | | | | | colspan=5 | | | |- | | align="left"| Cliche Hoe | — | | | — | | | colspan="2"| — | — | — | — | — | | | colspan=6 | | | |- | | align="left"| Social Justice Triad | — | | | — | | | colspan="2"| — | — | — | — | — | | colspan=7 | | | |- | | nowrap align="left"| Jeff's Male Nerd Crushes | — | | | — | | | colspan="2"| — | — | — | — | | colspan=8 | | | |- | | align="left"| Overused Meme | | colspan="2"| — | | — | — | | | | | | colspan=9 | | | |- | | align="left"| BIG MOVEZ Gamebot | | colspan="2"| — | | — | — | | | | | colspan=10 | | | |- | | align="left"| POC Woman Pre-Juror | — | | | — | | | colspan="2"| — | | colspan=14 |- | | align="left"| Emo Teenager | | colspan="2"| — | | — | — | | | colspan=15 |- | | align="left"| Rich Kid | — | | | — | | | colspan=17 |- | | align="left"| Internet Commenter | — | | | — | | colspan=18 |- | | align="left"| Gay BB Player | | colspan="2"| — | | colspan=19 |- | | align="left"| Angry Customer | — | | | colspan=20 |- | | align="left"| WoW Player | | colspan=22 |} Returning Players Category:Seasons Category:Phase Two